After Dark
by KaliHeart
Summary: At night that's when demons come out to play. Fang is a demon, and Max is a demon hunter ever since her mom's death. Fang is assigned to kill her, but she's to strong for that so he takes another motive.
1. Motherly sister

** Hey guys, here is another story that I have been working on. Enjoy!**

**-KaliHeart**

"Max!" I heard a voice scream as I sank my knife threw the demon that I was fighting, finishing him off. He, or she, was an ugly thing, all pale almost white body with a hunch back and arms that dragged on the floor cause of it, with bottom teeth that went over the top that was dripping blood. The grossest part was he was naked not that they had anything, since he was a demon but still. I looked in its eyes as I drove my knife through its heart, its disgusting yellowish brown eyes that lived to kill humans and eat their bones.

I looked up to see Ella being tackled at the legs by the same demon I was fighting, since they were short and barley reached my hips, but they were still killers that can rip your head off. I ran towards her as it started to claw at her clothes.

I pulled it off of her with one arm, and pushed it against the wall. I stuck the knife that was in my other hand through it heart, and watched its body go lifeless and still. I took my knife out and through the demon to side.

"Damn it, Ella!" I yelled as I turned and saw her shirt ripped at the stomach with a cut that showed four claw marks there. She sat up and winced a little as she did.

I kneeled next to her and pulled her shirt up a little to look at the cuts, they weren't deep but she still bled.

"Ella, how many times have I told you to be careful? You could have been seriously hurt." I scolded as I put her shirt back down and helped her up.

"Max calm down, I've been in worse conditions. Plus, if you're out here fighting all the time why can't I?" She asked stubbornly. I looked at her with a blank face, convincing myself to not hit.

"Go home, I know you've hunted with me before but today it's too dangerous. We've already killed six demons." I said pointing to the end of the alley towards the woods to which our house was at.

"Oh come on Max, just because I'm not as experienced as you doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." She argued; mad at me for technically calling her weak.

"Still I'm older and I say you get your ass back to the house, now." I said looking her dead in the eye.

"Oh my god, for only two years! So what!" She yelled backing away from me, throwing her hand in the air.

"Exactly, I'm seventeen and you're fifteen." I pointed between us for the ages, "Which makes me older, now go. Plus, we have school tomorrow." I said pushing her to the end of the alley, she stopped and looked at me; she always had something to say before I kicked her out.

"Fine but your suppose to be training me, I mean you started hunting at fifteen when mom died. I just want to help out by being as stro-"I cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"Ella that's too far, and not fair. I did it to protect you and avenge mom. That does not mean you have to follow in my footsteps, understand me." She nodded and looked down, ashamed for bringing mom up. "Now get your butt home before I beat it." I nudged her shoulder playfully and put a fake smile on that no one can see through.

"Alright, I love you Max," She hugged me," and be safe. I expect you home before three am, at least." She said pointing a finger at me as she walked backwards towards the path to the woods.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the New York buildings, I was heading towards a different alley when ugly green muscle-ly demons with ripped clothes, ha-ha sort of like the hulk, except his teeth were sharp and sticking out, and his eyes were pure white. Came and stood a few feet in front of me, his shadow was over mine since he looked about six foot four, I was only five foot six.

"Here's a gift from Jeb." He said in a voice that matched a heavy smoker. He started to advance towards me but I held out my hand and spoke.

"Whoa calm down Hulk, first things first. Who the hell is Jeb? And why can't he face me himself?" I said counting off my fingers while leaning on one hip.

"Sorry but I don't think you'll live to see him" He said in an evil smile that showed his sharp crooked teeth.

"If you say so, but here my message to him." I said taking out the knife from the back of my pants, "Bring it on hulk." I motioned him towards me with my knife.

He ran towards me and that's when the real fun broke out.

…

I got home at 2:55am, Ha Ella! I was tired out and had green goo, or blood, all over me. Who knew he was green on the inside too. I couldn't stop thinking of the silver collar that was on his neck when I sat on top of him and finally dug my knife threw his head. I was blinking read and I heard something that sounded like a camera zooming in and out.

Thinking nothing of it I checked up on Ella. I opened her door to see her asleep on her stomach and one arm hanging over the side of the bed and her small snores passing through her lips. With a smile on my face I wiped my lips, to clean any green slime, and gave her a kiss on the part of her forehead that was facing the ceiling.

I quietly shut the door and headed to the bathroom; I looked in the mirror and saw numerous cuts on my face and body with green and red combined. From my own blood to the demons, I started the shower water and stripped my clothes and looked back in the mirror to see more cuts and bruises on my body.

I looked away disgusted and stepped in the shower, the hot water hit the cuts and bruises. It burned a bit but I got used to it and looked down to see all the blood down the drain. Green and red swirled around the drain like a tornado and finally went down. I washed my hair and body with the little products we had left -note to self by more shower supply-.

After the shower I threw the shirt I had away knowing it was a lost cause to scrub the stains out but everything else I can still save so I put them in hamper. I finally was in my bed at 4:50am and fell asleep with one thought in my head.

Who the fuck is Jeb?

…

I woke up at 7am sore, I looked in the mirror to see myself healed. I love that I heal quickly; I guess my body got used to getting cuts and bruises. Now all I have left is the little bruises and sore spots on my body from the cuts that used to be there.

I quickly picked out the only pair of un-ripped pants I have left, since the jeans I wore yesterday got ruined on the third demon when he tried to drag me by my feet, and a shirt that was a little baggy since I didn't feel like having clothes rub against my bruised skin.

I walked down to see that Ella looked in the good side of her closet and a pair of tight jeans and a floral top with matching jewelry. She was sitting at the table eating microwave pancakes since I suck at cooking and I highly doubt she's in the mood to cook. She doesn't heal like I do, I think it's because her body isn't used to getting hit but she thinks otherwise.

I got out a bowl and ate the last bit of Lucky Charms cereal we had left; I threw the box in the trash. As I was eating the last bit Ella spoke up.

"We need to get more food, and we need more clothes." Ella stated throwing away her paper plate.

"Okay Ill see if I can scrounge up some money at the bank, if we have any left." I said putting my bowl in the sink.

"Ok and the mail is right there," She pointed at the table next to the couch" I'm going to go get my back pack." She ran down the long hallway as I looked at the two envelopes; one was from the school and the other from some old home. We never got any bills since our house was taped into the power and water line without them knowing. Our mother was vet and volunteered for something against pollution and was all for saving the world, so her and her friends all built this house together.

I opened the one from school and was pissed as soon as I got done reading it,

_To the parents of Ella Martinez,_

_Ella has been acting up in a few of her classes and has been marked absent for a few. Ella has been to the office for not attending class numerous times and it failing two of her classes. Which are English and Art, if she does not get any credits for those she will be held back. I propose a meeting after school this coming Monday, since fall break is now over with._

_ From, Mr. Lavender_

"Ella!" I screamed and turned around to see her at the end of the hall with her eyes wide.

"What?" She questioned, I shoved the paper to her chest.

"What is this, huh? What's going on?" I exclaimed, arms crossed.

"So I skipped a few classes so what?" She shrugged "And I'll just have some kid do my work for English and Art, problem solved." She put the paper on the table and began to open the door until I yelled.

"Damn it, Ella! Why are you making this so damn hard! You know I can't go to those meetings! Those were a few of my old teachers!" I yelled, she slammed the door and face me fully.

"So what? You skip class all the time!" She yelled back.

"Only for a job! So I can put a roof over your head, and food on your got damn plate!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah cause those knock off freezer meals are delicious!" She said sarcastically.

"Ella you know how to cook, I don't. I burn water and you know it." I stated

"Whatever Max." She picked her bag from the ground and headed towards the door, I guess as we argued we got closer to each other.

I looked down ashamed at myself for not giving her a proper home, "Do you want to go to a foster home?" I said looking up at her, "Cause if you keep this up someone will find out and send you to one."

"What? No! Of course not." She said running up to me. "I-It's just been hard, knowing you can die any second, and being mom all time. I just don't want to be around people when I think of it."

"Oh I'm sorry I worry you, but I will always be ok. No matter what, I will always be here for you, promise." I said hugging her she had a few tears and I had a lump in my throat, but I won't cry in front of her. I'll show her I'm strong enough to take care of her.

"I wish that stupid demon never killed mom!" She yelled into my chest. "Why did we have to be in the park so late?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't know Ella, I don't know. Shh" I said cradling her. I would never tell her it's my fault, that if I wouldn't have left my phone there we wouldn't have drove back for it.

"_Crap mom! Sorry I left my phone at the park!" Fifteen year old Max said, with a guilty look. She said as they were at the stop light. Max wondered why her back pocket felt so empty._

_Valencia took a deep breath and smiled. "That's ok sweetie, it's your first phone. I would forget too." She joked, and did a U-turn. "You want to stay in the car with Ella?" She asked. I turned around to see a passed out thirteen year old Ella stretched out on the backseat taking all three spots._

"_Uhm, how bout we both look?" I said smiling. She nodded and peeking in the rear view mirror chuckling at Ella._

_We got to the park and both quietly got out, to not wake Ella and deal with Cranky Ella._

_She was looking under the benches where there was leftover trash from the birthday party that was here, for one of my friends._

"_I found it!" I said as I picked it up from next to a big rock, where I sat when I was eating cake._

"_Thank go- "She said then looked down. I looked at her questioning what she was doing, only to see her looking at blooding coming from the stomach of her shirt. She fell on her knees then her face._

"_Mom!" I yelled and ran towards her only to be pulled back by something invisible. I crawled to her there was something scratching her back, it was invisible but the back of her shirt was ripping showing claw marks. Whatever it was it was invisible, I took a hand full of sand and threw it over the air on her back. _

_The sand fell on something and made it come visible, it was something with a full grey body and red eyes it was unclothed and had no nose, but its teeth were visible and looked like it didn't have lips to cover its teeth. It started crawling on all fours towards me; I was shocked and started backing up._

_As I was scooting backwards my hand collided with a plastic knife. I picked it up and stabbed the thing in front of me as it put up its hand to claw me. I kept stabbing it over and over, until I was sitting on its body._

"_Max!" I heard Ella yell, "Oh my god, mom!" she said as she saw our mom lifeless and on the floor._

_My eyes were empty and I looked at the knife and blood in my hands, I knew there was blood on my face from when it splattered as I stabbed it. I heard Ella screaming and yelling to call the cops. I saw footsteps go through the sand and wanted to chase the other thing that helped kill my mom, but instead went to Ella._

"Ok Ella, let's start walking towards the school." I said since we sold the car to buy things for the house and ourselves.

"Alright" She said and wiped her nose and went inside the bathroom to try and make it look like she was not crying, as I grabbed my bag.

Now it's time to face school, the worse thing ever invented.

**Ok so in the next chapter I'm going to have a fangs pov. Well Review, or no new chapter :) Enjoy.**

** -KaliHeart **


	2. Jobs

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I went to Minnesota, and Canada for 2 weeks and then when I came back my computer was broken and thanks to my niece I'm missing my Backspace & Enter bar so apologies if my writing sucks. **

**Anyway, thank you SO much to the reviewers. When I read those over it made my day, I hope you spread the new on my story. Oh and a special thanks to Avian-American Gurl, for being the first to review!**

**Oh, and check out my other story if you haven't, I'll take care of you, enough with me babbling. On with the story!**

**. . . . . .**

**Fang POV:**

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. I took my time to sit up and looked at my surrounding: Creepy ass stone walls, right leg cuffed to stone wall, one metal looking door, and bones in the corner of the room. Great! I guess who ever took me gave me the luxury suite!

I stood up slowly sore from the guys who ambushed me as I was walking down the pub alley way. I know how to fight but ten against one is unfair, even though I took out five of them. Not to brag or anything.

I smiled at the thought of me punching an eraser and hearing his nose crack, bad idea to smile though. I felt stinging on my lower lip and winced, I raised my hand and felt the left side of my lip, I looked at my finger and saw blood on the tips of my index and middle finger. Great, my lips busted just what I need.

I leaned on the wall with my back, knowing it's no use to try and escape. I sucked on the side of my lower lip that was bleeding. I took the time to check if I have any major cuts or bruises. All in all, I just had the usual cuts and bruises, except one big ugly bruise on my ribs I guess one of the erasers had fun kicking me when I was unconscious cause' I sure as hell don't remember getting hit in ribs. It was purple, yellow, and green they must have had soled shoes to cause something like that.

I heard a distant noise, the sound of heavy feet. The door open to reveal two erasers, in demon form, they strongly compared to a wolf but killed like demons, therefore their demons. They crave fighting and blood, I personally think their cannibals since the will eat demons or practically anything with blood and that's their snack.

"He'll see you now." Barked one, he came up to me and pointed in my face. "Don't try anything stupid or ill personally drain you and use your bones as tooth picks." He spat and bent down to unlock the cuff. I stood still just watching him, knowing that aggravates them since they want a reason to fight. He grabbed my arm roughly and that's when I growled. He smiled happy to make me mad.

I was led down halls with doors aligned down them; I heard some screams for help and moans. There were erasers practically on every corner, either dragging some human or demon, or they were alone looking through rooms for a meal. We finally got down a hall with two erasers guarding a door; they opened the door and threw me in a seat. I stayed silent and hear the erasers snarl at me for not doing anything about it.

A man was sitting on the other side of the table behind him was televisions along with thousand of button like a studio, he had dark brown hair that stood up and a mustache, he looked as if he was observing me.

"Blood?" He offered and raised his cup, I shook my head no.

"Why am I here?" I asked motionless mask on.

"I have a job for you." He stated and pulled out a file from his white coat. "You are going to kill this girl." He lined pictures up of this beautiful girl, she had brownish blonde hair that was messed up and not brushed or styled. Her clothes were ratty and the picture was taken at night showing her walking into an alley way, her head was turned a little looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. I could tell she was toned and strong by her stance and the blood on her clothes made her look intimidating.

He had others of her looking decent walking with another girl in the morning with backpacks on. Another with her walking inside of a house, which I'm guessing is hers. Another of her fighting a demon, holding it up against the wall even though it was double her size and a raised fist about to knock its lights out.

"How old are you, boy?" He asked sitting back.

"Eight-teen." I muttered.

"Real age." He snarled.

"Fine, A hundred fifty-two." I said.

"Good you're passed the ignorance years, now I know you can get it done."

"I never took the job." I stated at his judgment.

"That's not for you to choose, you're going to do this weather you like It or not." He said leaning in close and interlocking his fingers.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Your sister." He said. My face went blank and felt the blood inside me go cold. "I happen to know what your sister is, an Angel. That won't go well in the demon world; your sister will be hunted until her death." He said." She looks so much like her father and even has his angel trait, while you're just like your mother." He stated. "I remember when we heard of them getting together, the mobs of demons after them. And when we heard they had children, we all thought that was a lie since no one could find you guys. Their death was celebrated all around." He spat with a smile.

That's when I stood up and was going to rearrange his face, when my fist stopped and brought down to my side forcefully. Only magic can do that, I think. "Protection spells. Fucking coward." I said threw my teeth and sat back down. "So if I do this—"

"Your sister will be forgotten, I heard you were the best fighter and could take care of _business _for me." He sat back with a small smile on his face.

"What is this girl to you?" I could tell that got to him by how quickly his smile faded.

"Curiosity killed the cat, boy." He spat. "I will tell you that if you do this, you will be favored by every demon, none will dare go after your sister or you. You see this girl kills demons and if they hear _you_ got rid of her, you'll be cherished." He said.

"How do I do it?" I asked.

"Any way you can, I would suggest to not go after her personally. She will kill you in a heartbeat, here's an example." He turned his chair and clicked on one of the thousands of buttons and the television in the middle went off. It showed only the cameras view and you could tell whoever had it was waiting behind a wall, the girl appeared and that's when he showed himself.

_"Here's a gift from Jeb." The boy with the camera said in a scratchy voice. It showed him walk towards her until she held a hand up._

_"Whoa calm down Hulk, first things first. Who the hell is Jeb? And why can't he face me himself?" She said counting off her fingers and leaned on one hip. I couldn't help but smirk at her wit._

_"Sorry but I don't think you'll live to see him" Camera boy said._

"_If you say so, but here my message to him." She said and took out of a knife from behind her."Bring it on hulk." She motioned for him to go towards her, and he ran. _

_She practically danced around him doing swift moves, too fast for him to catch. He got a few good hits but that's it. In the end she had flipped him on the ground and raised her knife and I could tell she drove threw his skull by the sounds of bones cracking. She looked at the camera for a few seconds in confusion, it was zooming in and out and then she shook her head and got up and ran._

"You see, that demon was three times her size and she took him out easily. I suggest you go after her a different way." He said after he turned off the video and turned in his chair.

"Like?" I said ever so wordy.

"I don't care as long as you kill her."

"Why _do_ you want her dead? Besides "She's a demon killer" Why can't you do this yourself? You have an entire army here." I stated.

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose,"Do we have a deal?" He asked threw gritted teeth ignoring my question. He held out his hand for me to shake it.

I inwardly shrugged "As long as pillow pet out there stops being handsy, we have a deal." I while shaking his hand.

He nodded his head with an evil smile on his lips, an amusement in his eyes. "Boys you may show him out." He said in a raised voice. Handsy boy reached to grab my arm, "Don't any of you dare touch him, unless I say." He snarled at him. Handsy put his arm down and nodded, fuming. Jeb stood putting the pictures back in the file.

Halfway out the door I stopped. "By the way Jeb, what's this girl's name?" Jeb looked up with a full blown out smile.

"Maximum. Maximum Ride."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Max POV:**

Exactly at 12:30 I started heading towards the office, after I faked called the school saying I was my mom and she was going to pick me up for my usual therapy session. What? I had to come up with something that would get me out of school every Monday, Wednsday, and Thursday. That's the only thing I thought they would take seriously, so I don't crazy and for my health yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Bye Mrs. Ray" I said walking through the office.

"Bye Max, have a good session." She said looking up at me while typing.

I walked to the side of the building, and took an envelope out of my backpack and waited for a minute then walked back in the office. Pretending to have heavy breath, "Oh my mom wants you to give this to Ella." I said pretending to pant.

"Oh alright ill have someone take it to her right now." She said smiling and taking the note out of my hand.

I nodded and actually left this time. Once I got to the 50's Diner that I work at, I threw my hair up and changed into the waitress outfit and put on my roller-skates. "Hey Manny." I said to the chef/owner.

"Hey Max today you can start by taking these to table 7 and taking order from table 5." He said while putting food on the tray for me to take.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ella POV:**

"Ella Martinez?" Said someone that just walked in, one of those good kids that just do errands for the office. I raised my hand and they brought me and envelope, on the front it said ELLA in Max's scribbly handwriting. I pushed my notes that I was writing aside and opened it.

_Ella,_

_As you know I left for work already. And if your reading this than that means you're in your English class. Good. Now I don't have to kick your ass. You __better__ attuned all your classes or so help me I will take away all your make-up for a month. I don't care if you "Have bags that are totally noticeable" or if "Omg I have a huge pimple". Understand._

_Also since you opened this you noticed theres money in here, $100 to be exact. I want you to go buy all the groceries we __need__ and then take them home and after that there'll be a note for you there._

_-Love Max._

_P.S. Don't spend all the money on crap or you'll regret it. This is just a tip._

She was right when I opened there was money in there a several of fives, tens, and twenties. I quickly tucked it in my binder.

As soon as school ended I said goodbye to all my friends and walked to the shop closest to my house and got everything we needed and then some. Just like some new mascara and face powder two different shades for Max and I, for bruises but she uses it sometimes when she gets in a really nasty fight. I walked them to our house since it was barely 5 minutes away into the woods; by the time I got there it was 4:37.

I put everything away and got the note off the counter and read it.

_Ella,_

_It's probably around 4:30-5:00pm, am I right? I usually am so I'm pretty sure it's around that time. Anyway I hope you didn't buy useless stuff because the remainder of the money you can go buy some new clothes and don't go to __any__ expensive shops go to Rosse, or something, or the goodwill. And don't try to say you don't shop there because that where I get all your clothes and just tell you I got them somewhere expensive. I will most likely be home around 8:30 and then we can do our "Sister Time"._

_I love you, and be careful._

_-Love Max._

What? She gets my clothes at goodwill? Aw well their just clothes anyway. I pulled out of the remainder of the out of my pockets, and counted the total.

$42.78 is what I have left, I'm so happy they downed prices today. I grabbed my purse, and walked out. Hello, shopping spree at Rosse and goodwill.

At 7 I ran out of money and had two full bags, the sun is just getting done setting and I know Max _hates _it when I'm out when it's dark, so I started to hustle past an alley until I heard someone talk.

"What the hell?" The person said, it was a man. "What the hell are you?" It screamed then I hear footsteps as if it was trying to run. "Let go of me!"

I set my bags down on the side of the dumpster and looked over seeing a tall, blonde boy, with grey looking eyes try to fight off an ugly demon. Ugh, Max told me the name of this one. What was it? She fought it while training me. Oh yeah she called it an Eye-Eater-Fucker! What? You thought she knew the real name?

"Someone get this thing away!" The guy screamed.

Crap! How did she kill it? Ok Ella just go and fight your hardest, like Max. I ran up to the side of the demon but neither him nor the boy noticed me, the demon had him in a head-lock and was holding one of his long black nails go towards the boys eye.

I punched the side of its face with all my might, causing him to let go of the boy. The boy fell to ground gasping for air. I knocked EEF's feet out from under him and took out the Swiss army knife Max always makes me carry and quickly kneeled down and stabbed its stomach. It got up and tackled me down, I screamed surprised at its strength. I tried to punch but my arms were held back.

"Get off of her!" Someone yelled. Then the demon was pulled off of me and tackled back down. I sat up; how the hell do you kill it?

Oh! I know!

"Grab my knife!" I yelled to the boy. He looked down at the thing he had tackled under him and pulled the knife out and threw it to me.

"No! You idiot! Your suppose to stab its eyes!" By the time I grabbed the knife, the thing had flipped the boy over and was now on top of him, it put its nail on the side of the boys face, and began to cut.

I ran towards it and dug the knife in its eye with a scream. I pulled it out and did it to the other eye to kill it fully.

I sat back panting and the boy was panting too standing next to me.

"Thank you, for sav- uhm helping me." The boy said. "What's your name?"

"Ella." I said he held out his hand to help me get up, he pulled me up a little fast making us go face to face. I saw that his eyes were not grey, they had it in them but they were mostly blue.

"Iggy." The gu- Iggy said still holding onto my hand. "So what is this thing?" He asked letting go of my hand looking at EEF.

"Eye-Eating-Fucker" I blurted out before realizing what I said.

"What?" He said looking at me.

"Oh, uhm, that's what my sister calls them because she doesn't know the real name. They eat your eyes, hence the name." I said tilting my head toward the body.

"Wait there's more?" He asked incredulously.

"Uhm, I have to go." I should've just left after I killed the thing. I walked towards the dumpster and grabbed my bags from the side.

"Wait! You just sav- helped me. The least I can do is walk you home." He said walking at my side.

"Uhm, ok. Why can't you say that I saved you?"I asked walking towards the path to my home.

"Hey, I need to keep the little dignity I have left." He said jokingly nudging my shoulder. "Here let me carry those." He grabbed the bags out of my hands before I could protest. "Uhm, why are we in the woods?" He asked skeptically,

"Because that's where my house is." I said pointing at my house.

"Oh that's cool, well Thanks for, uh, saving me." He said rubbing the back of neck nervously.

I chuckled a little, "No problem. Just follow the path and that'll lead you out." I said picking up the bags he put on the floor.

"Oh, uhm, do you go to the school on East Ave?"He asked staring into my eyes. God, he soo cute! I took that moment to look him over he was wearing faded jeans that had a hole in it, probably from EEF. His shirt that was baby blue I think is now black, baby blue, and red. From when he wiped it on the cut he got on the side of his eye. He looks like he works out by how big his arm muscle is, maybe he's in football?

"….Yeah." I said breaking from my trance.

"Well then see you in school." He said quickly kissing my cheek, and walking away.

I haven't smiled this big in a long time. I was still smiling as I entered my house.

"Ella! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Crap! Max had her hands on her hips and was dressed as if she was about to walk out of the house.

"Uh, no." I said in a small voice, wincing a little bit.

"Well let me inform you then. Its 8:15, I come home at eight and expect you to be here. I was just about to go looking for you; I thought something bad had happened." She said in a very angry voice.

"Well I'm fine, as you can se—"

"Ella what's on the side of your face?" she asked walking up to me, I touched where she was looking and felt something sticky. I looked at my hands and saw blood. FML!

"Oh my god, Ella! Who did this to you? No, _What_ did this to you?" She said turning my head side to side seeing it from different angles.

I pulled my head away, "Max I'm fine, really. It's nothing; I fought off a demon from this boy." I told her, now it's time for her to flip out.

"What! Ella, don't do that unless I'm there. If you see a demon you leave. Understand me." She said eyes wide.

"Max, I was saving somebody. They were being attacked!" How could she tell me not to help someone? How can she tell me what to do, period.

"I don't care, call the cops then. I don't want you fighting without me there." She said crossing her arms.

"What? So you can go out and get a broken wrist but I can't get a little cut on my head! That's so fucking stupid Max!" I yelled, she's being ridiculous. Nothing bad happened.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She said and walked up to me. I guess we got farther as we talked, or yelled. She stopped midway and closed her eyes and took a few breaths. "Ok, since you had your fight for the day, I'm going to go out alone. Make yourself some food and go to bed." She said calmly started to walk toward the door. "And you _better_ be here when I get back." She closed the door at that point.

I stood there shocked; usually we would fight until our lungs burnt out. I guess I'll just get ready for bed, its 8:30 now. I don't really feel like eating anymore anyway.

**Wow! 8 pages, almost 9. I only meant to write 6 but I couldn't stop! Review! At least 10-15 please! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-KaliHeart**


	3. Meetings, and Threatnings

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, but then again I don't really have that many followers so it's all good. Didn't really get any reviews : ( But I'm still going to update! **

**Enjoy the chapter, and review!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Max POV:**

"How-can-she-not-under-stand!" I yelled in between punches, I was fighting some ugly blue looking thing that I caught watching a couple walk homes after a date. It had all black eyes and a horn sticking out, on the back of its neck. I think I'll call him Unicorn.

"I worry about her but she just walks around all Willy Nelly, and fights a full grown demon!" I said as the thing was on the floor moaning, I was really using it more as a punching bag then just killing it and going to the next thing.

"I mean were talking about the girl that freaks out when her good shoes have a scuff mark on them. I don't even _own_ a good pair of shoes!" I said and let the thing get to its feet, I mean hooves.

"Honestly she's the only family I have left and she decides to play a game of heads or tails. If it lands on tails, she's gone! Gosh, she's so aggravating!" I yelled and thrust a fist forward to the thing.

"Well if I lived with you I'd kill myself too." Said the thing clutching its chest. "Tell me where you live and I'll get rid of your sister for you." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Listen Unicorn, you touch her and die. Oh, wait your times up now." I said as I knocked into the wall and ripped off it horn in one tug, and was going to stab its throat with it but I guess the horn held its life most so instead it just fell as yellow blood oozed from the hole.

"Seriously!" I yelled as its blood puddle on my shoes. "What did I just say about me not owning good shoes; this was my last good pair." I said looking at my ruined shoes. I guess I have to pay a visit to goodwill. I guess I'll go after school tomorrow since it will be Tuesday and I don't have to work.

I looked up in the sky to guess the time (Thanks to the astronomy class I took in 7th grade) it looked to be around eleven and I told my story to about three demons. Eh, I guess I head home early today. I looked around to see if anyone was following me, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes; I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Ella placing food on two different plates; I'm guessing the one with twice as much was mine. "Ella, what are you doing?" I asked unsure of why she was making breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to worry you; this is my way of apologizing." She smiled and held my plate up and moved it from side to side. I smiled back and took the plate and kissed her forehead.

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry for going all mama bear on you."I said then dug in.

I walked in the school with Ella by my side "I'm going to go hang out with my friends." Ella informed me.

"Alright, meet me in front of the school right after school, ok?"I said looking at her.

"Ok, later." She said and walked away.

I walked to my locker, and tried to remember the damn combination. I finally got it and took out all the books I would need for the day and stuffed them in my bag and got out a book that I checked out from the library. I finally have time to read it. I closed my locker and sat on the floor with my back against my locker.

Two boys that thought they were going to be future football players were throwing a football back and forth, yelling at who was better and who threw harder. Just being boys. My hand subconsciously went up to grab the ball that was now headed towards my face, without even looking up from my book. I looked up to see a few people that were watching them and the two boys staring at me. I heard one whisper "Whoa".

I got up and handed him the ball. "Here" Is all I said and the headed towards the library, I hated that those guys' eyes were still on me as I was walking away.

The library had big glass windows; basically walls that over looked the field and you can see houses from the nearest subdivision. I sat at a table closest to one of the wall windows; I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around the library to only see it was dead with a few people doing forgotten homework from last night or the occasional teacher's pet putting the librarian's books away for her.

I looked out the window seeing the soccer, football, and track field there. I looked beyond the fence to the houses, still nothing. Hm. The ringing of the bell bought me back to school time, I grabbed my bag and shoved the book in there and went on my way to my first class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Every class room has its windows to the outside and that's where my seat usually was, closest to the window. Even as I was sitting in my last class I couldn't shake the feeling that someone's face was plastered to glass staring at me, I thought I saw hot breath mark the glass but it was quickly gone.

Ok Max, you obviously did not get enough sleep last night. I told myself and shook my head away from the lass to focus on the teacher's lesson.

_Remember Maximum always listen to your instincts. And right now we both know their screaming "Demon!"_

Shit! I can't even get a break at school! I threw my head back and huffed out a breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Fang POV:**

I did as Jeb told me and took another way to get close to her. I turned my invisible mojo on and watched her. I was standing right up close to the glass of every classroom she was in and just watched her. The way she was always on guard, squared shoulders, looking left and right to see if there's any danger. She looked as if she was ready to go into full battle mode any second.

But for most classes she would stare at the glass, exactly where I was standing, like she knew I was there. Sometimes I would think she could see me, and knew I was watching her. But still she made no sign to jump through the glass and rip my head off.

After all her classes were done I watched her meet up with her sister at the end of the day and walk her home, I heard her say something about working today for extra money and saw her leave. I continued to follow her all the way to her work and that's when a quick plan popped in my head and I decided to do something.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Max POV:**

I told Ella that I was going to work a few hours today to make some extra money.

Ok now I'm getting annoyed with that damn "I'm being watched" feeling that still hasn't left me ever since the beginning of school today.

"Hey Manny do you mind me working for a few hours today?" I asked behind the counter where the bar stools were at.

"No, I could always use an extra pair of hands, plus Jenna's sick and I need someone to cover for her." I looked over at Jenna to see her hacking into a napkin walking towards us. "Jenna you can leave for the day Max will cover you." He told her and went back to cooking.

"Thanks Max, I owe you one." She said in a nasally voice, she moved her light brown hair from her face and I saw she had bags under her eyes. I just nodded to her as she left.

I got ready quickly and decided to not wear the roller skates today.

"Yo Max, take these burger to table 3, and take that guys order. He's been here ever since you came in; I don't need upset costumers'." He said pointing his spatchula to a boy that was facing the other way so all I could see was the back of his head.

"Hello sorry for your wait, sir. What can I get you?" I asked while grabbing my note pad out of my apron pocket not even glancing at him.

"No problem, I'll take a chocolate milkshake." A deep voice said causing me to look up into dark brown eyes that you could get lost in if you stared to long. They were like black holes.

The sound of the bells ringing as someone walked in got me out of my haze. "Oh, uhm, ok. Anything else?" I asked shaking my head writing what he wanted on the paper and looking up for his answer.

He was smirking up at me, "I guess I'll take a cheeseburger with everything, as well."

"Ok cool, I'll be back with your milkshake in a minute." I said nonchalantly, walking away.

I hung the order on one of Manny's clips, and made his milkshake. "Here you go; your burger will be out soon."

I attended to other customers, got my tips for the rest of the day.

It was dark by now and it was close to closing time, the only people that were here were an old couple and the guy from earlier, he kept ordering and ordering something different every time. I was sitting on one of the bar stools munching on some French fries when the guy called for me.

"I'm pretty sure you've already ordered everything on the menu, but what would you like now?" I asked exasperated and pulling the pencil from my hair.

He chuckled deep, "I was going to ask for the check." He stated.

"You mean _checks_, with an s." I told him. "Your total will be $63.48, cash or credit?" I said smiling slightly.

"Cash." He said smugly and gave me four twenties. "Keep the change as the tip."

"Uhm that's practically a seventeen dollar tip."I stated, why am I saying anything Max. Come on just take his money and let him leave.

"Well, I think you were a great waitress." He said coyly, his head to the side a little bit.

"Ok." I scoffed, laughing a bit. I put his money in the cash register and put the change in my apron.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked motioning across from him as I was bringing him his receipt.

"Not really." I said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well I insist." He stated as he got up and pulled the chair across from him out, he stared at me expectantly, with a smirk on his face as he stood behind the chair.

I don't know what made me do it, but I sat down much to my dismay. He pushed the chair in a bit after I sat. "Comfortable?" He asked as he sat back down.

"We'll go with that," I muttered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I learned that his name is Nick; he's eight teen but graduated high school early, and is attending our local college. I learned all that in the first 5 minutes of talking to him, he answered my questions as if they were rehearsed.

"Hm, that's funny I've never seen you around here until now," He looked at me for awhile then answered.

"My parents died when I was young, and I got emancipated from my foster parents. So I moved here, for a fresh new start." He answered my unasked question, "Well we've been talking about me this whole time, now how about we talk about you?" He offered.

"Sure, why not?" He looked a little surprised that I would be okay with him asking me questions.

"Oh, uhm, ok. Where do you live?" He asked

"Stalker much?" I answered quickly.

"Fine, any siblings?"

"One, younger than me, girl." I said getting straight to the point.

"Age?"

"Who's? Mine, or my sisters?"

He thought for a second than answered, "Both."

"I'm 17, my sister is 15." I replied back.

"So just a year younger than me," He said with a seductive smirk.

"Why? Plan on trying something funny? I guarantee you it won't work." I stated with my eyes narrowed a bit towards him.

"No, just observing. If I did, why would you think it wouldn't work? I have my charms. You haven't even seen them, yet. " He said leaning a little closer to my face, leaning on his elbows.

"I bet, but I don't really want to, or plan on seeing them. Ever." I replied moving my face up at him.

"Well I should show you them some day, just so you know what to watch out for." He started to lean in closer to my face. I don't know why but I just sat there, frozen. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I should punch him the face, or just wait to see what would happen. I've never been this close to a boy before.

"Closing time!" Manny announced, turning off the kitchen lights. When Nick moved back I saw that the old couple had left and it was just Nick and I in here. Nick held the door open for me as we were leaving. I glared at him when he did, I mean seriously. What wrong with me? I just met the guy and he's already invaded my personal bubble?

I waited for Manny to lock the door to tell him bye. "Night Manny, thanks for letting me work extra. I really needed it."I told him as he turned away from the door.

"Don't worry 'bout it Max. Have a good night ya hear, and be careful walking home." He told me as he was walking towards his old Toyota Corolla.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" I yelled as he started to get in, he waved bye as he drove off onto to the street.

I turned to start walking down my usual way which consisted of going down alleyways. When there was a face just millimeters from mine.

"Nick! What the hell? I thought you left." I told him as I moved my face back from his. "Where is your ride anyway?" I asked, seeing no other cars around the parking lot. No other places were even open; everything was closed and abandoned since mostly old people come to this part of town.

"I don't have one." He answered.

"Oh well, then uh, bye I guess." I said walking past him to take my usual path.

"Want me to walk with you?" He asked.

"Listen," I said turning to face him," I don't know why you're trying to get close to me, but stop. I'm fine on my own, and I don't even know why anyone would want to get close to me. So just back off." I said harshly.

"Why do I have to have a reason to want to get to know you?" He said

"Cause I could see it in your eyes that there is a reason why you're trying to talk to me, but just to let you know, I'm not the type of person you want to mess with." I said going with my gut feeling that I've had since I started talking to him. He just stared at me with confusion on his face; I walked away towards my home, knowing he wasn't behind me.

**Ok, so feel like this is crap. I'm not saying that to get attention or anything but I just feel like it's horrible. Maybe it's because I haven't wrote in awhile. **

**Well, review! I guess. Oh, and go check out my other story "I'll take care of you" Please!**

**-KaliHeart 3**


End file.
